Fear The Living/Issue 8
This Is Issue 8 of Fear The Living, , titled Stupid Cheaters. This is the second issue of Arc #2. Issue 8 I looked at the rapidly approaching Biters, which was worse a crazy guy or Biters. Fuck it I finally made a decision. “Follow me” I yelled to Evan and Karen. I ran through the traps, my gear weakening every second. A bullet nearly hits me. I trip over a barb wire, Karen and Evan jump over it. Evan helps me up and I look back to see the biters gaining ground. I look forward and see Karen fall to the ground clutching her stomach, she was shot. I turn toward the crazy guy and shoot at him. I miss them, considering I’m shaking because of him, the biters, and Karen being shot. I help her up and me and Evan run with her run the middle. “Fuck man, we got to get to the car” Evan told me. “Don’t you think I fucking know that”, I look back and say “Fuck speed up the biters are getting closer”. We break into a sprint, that being hard because you know we are carrying someone. We finally reach the car and Evan gets behind the driver’s seat, I put Karen in the back seats and I get in there too. I broke the back window and start to shoot at the biters. A bullet went through the trunk. I shoot at the man and got him on the shoulder and he fell down. I started to shoot the biters. Evan finally got the car on and we sped off. I looked at Karen, she was losing a lot of blood. I cut her stomach a little and took the bullet out. I grabbed a needle, but there wasn’t any thread around. “Fuck man you got any thread, I need that for Karen” I yelled to Evan. “No man, Fuck, check the fucking glove compartment” He tells me. I bust open the glove compartment and find nothing. I look at the chair and take some thread from it. I sew Karen’s stomach and look at the road. Nothing, just nothing but road. I look at Karen, she’s beautiful, if she had never left I would still be with her, I want to be with her. No, No I can’t think that way, I’m with Allison now and I love her. Or do I, no I can’t think like this. I look at Karen, I hold her hand, and her eyes are still closed. I feel for a pulse and there is one. “Is she okay” Evan asks me. Another reason I shouldn’t think like this, she’s with him. “Yeah, she’s okay” I tell him. We finally arrive to the school. Jayci opens the gate and we drive in. I carry Karen out. I put her in the infirmary. I take out a chair and sit down. I wait for Karen to wake up, maybe I should tell her how I feel, or should I. I know I shouldn’t just I want to be with her. FUCK why can’t I ever fucking decide anything. “Hey you okay” Jessie says as she walks in. “Yeah, how’s the wound feeling” I ask her. “It’s better now, thanks” She says. “Why did you come down here” I ask her “Just to ask my savior how he’s doing, and I’m sorry about Micheal” She says. “I’m okay, can I just be alone for a while” I tell her. She leaves and closes the door. I look at Karen, her beauty just keeps telling me to tell her how I feel. But I love Allison, and she loves me, I would break her heart. Look at me, it’s the fucking apocalypse and I’m complaining about a relationship, I bet there are people handling death out there. After a while Karen finally wakes up, I look at her. “What happened” She asks me. “You were shot by that crazy guy, I fixed you up” I tell her, with a slight flirting tone. “Thanks doc, what’s next” she tells me. “Karen I want to be with you” I tell her, I just had to tell her how I felt. “So do I” She tells me. I walk up to her and put my hand on hers, I start to kiss her. My hand slowly slides towards her boob. I carry her up and put her on a bigger bed. We continue to kiss and you can guess what happened after kissing. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Issues